House Hoïnart
House Hoïnart is one of the major noble houses in High Rock. The House has adopted two minor houses: House Eardwulf and House Dechery. Background and founding House Hoïnart is one of the oldest houses in the province, founded in 2E 573 by Folke Eardwulf-Hoïnart, son of Blanche Hoïnart and Maering Eardwulf. The House was initially a bards' collegiate in the village of Motley Hamlet west of Northpoint, but soon grew into a major faction of warrior-bards and diplomats that adopted the fierce yet shattering House Eardwulf in its early years. The House would later adopt Shornhelm's Dechery family, forging a stable alliance for years to come. House Hoïnart is known for being an enigmatic yet powerful family with ties to royalty of both High Rock and Skyrim. Despite Northpoint being the largest city within the House's area of influence, the family's headquarters are located in Motley Hamlet. Having taken over the Fiefdom of Camlorn in Second Era, the House faced a minor problem when House Hawksly stepped onto High Rock's arena in late Third Era, resulting in the two houses being at odds and occasionally battling over the city. This was the only case of the House being involved in a clash with another party, although it was insignificant and the conflict was later resolved when Willem Hawksly I and Marguerite Hoïnart agreed to divide the town in half. Starting with the House's second leader, Rowley Hoïnart I, the family would stay away from any political disputes, remaining a neutral ground that would only host the diplomatic meetings, most often those that involved the signing of peace treaties. One such treaty took place during Eltheric War I in Northpoint, between the Kingdom of Moorwing and Bjoulsae Pact. The House's political indifference and the location of its headquarters, almost impossible to besiege because of the area's harsh climate, allowed the family to survive during the outbreak of Ephesus Plague in 4E 221 as well as avoid the plague's devastating consequences. However, Motley Hamlet and Northpoint were quite often visited by desperate survivors seeking shelter as the virus could not spread further north. Notable current members *'Rowley Hoïnart IV' (4E 214 - ???) - the twenty-second and current leader of the House. *'Carsten Hoïnart' - the King of Northpoint. *'Maurice Eardwulf' - the Duke of Shornhelm and the current head of the Eardwulf branch. *'Edward Mastersly' - a nobleman of the House and a royal designer, credited for drawing the current insignia of the House after the reforms took place. Notable former members *'Blanche Hoïnart' - the mother of Folke Eardwulf-Hoïnart, often credited alongside her son and husband Maering as the clan's founder. *'Maering Eardwulf' - the father of Folke Eardwulf-Hoïnart, often credited alongside his son and wife Blanche as the clan's founder. *'Folke Eardwulf-Hoïnart' (2E 573 - 2E 630) - the founder and the first leader of the House. *'Cienne Mastersly' - a noblewoman credited for designing the first insignia for the House. *'Rowley Hoïnart I' (2E 630 - 2E 670) - the second leader of the House. *'Alard Hoïnart' (2E 670 - 2E 721) - the third leader of the House. *'Renwic Eardwulf' (2E 721 - 2E 769) - the fourth leader of the House and the first leader to hail from Eardwulf bloodline, also nicknamed "Renwic the Mace". *'Rowley Hoïnart II' (2E 769 - 2E 801) - the fifth leader of the House. *'Weylin Dechery' (2E 801 - 2E 850) - the sixth leader of the House and the first to hail from Dechery bloodline. *'Matthias Hoïnart' (2E 850 - 2E 897) - the seventh leader of the House and the last leader in Second Era. *'Thorley Damian Hoïnart' (3E 1 - 3E 67) - the eighth leader of the House, nicknamed "the Harbinger" due to being the first leader of the Third Era, having succeeded on the very first year. *'Howard Thorley Hoïnart' (3E 67 - 3E 120) - the ninth leader of the House. *'Marcel Hoïnart' (3E 120 - 3E 166) - the tenth leader of the House. *'Rowley Hoïnart III' (3E 166 - 3E 200) - the eleventh leader of the House, known as the "Cursed Rowley", notorious for being a practitioner of necromancy. Banished from the House after his secret had been revealed. *'Floyd Hoïnart' (3E 200 - 3E 267) - the twelfth leader of the House. *'Mathieu Renald Hoïnart' (3E 267 - 3E 301) - the thirteenth leader of the House. *'Marguerite Hoïnart' (3E 301 - 3E 365) - the fourteenth leader of the House. *'Nicolard Hoïnart' (3E 365 - 3E 412) - the fifteenth leader of the House. *'Christoph Alain Hoïnart' (3E 412 - 4E 5) - the sixteenth leader of the House. *'Beatrice Hoïnart' (4E 5 - 4E 76) - the seventeenth leader of the House. *'Horstle Hoïnart' (4E 76 - 4E 120) - the eighteenth leader of the House. *'Gryf Hoïnart' (4E 120 - 4E 197) - the nineteenth leader of the House. *'Merten Hoïnart' (4E 197 - 4E 214) - the twenty-first leader of the House. Category:Factions Category:Bloodlines Category:Houses